The Storm and the Sky's beginning
by no-longer-using-this-ff-accoun
Summary: Natsu always had a crush on the storm box weapon. So when said object of crush kisses you and tells you to come to his room at night alone, you do right?
1. Chapter 1

From my written khr tumblr blog.

I decided to post it on here as well~ Enjoy

Crimson eyes watched protectively as they watched over a golden haired boy. Said boy was currently laughing, a soft melody echoing through the confines of Uri's heart. It was a warm laugh. He loved it. However it wasn't him that made him laugh, it was that dog.

The sandy haired inu was telling a joke to his lion friend. Uri tch'd as he felt himself getting frustrated. Natsu must of heard him because he turned his head and looked in his direction. Melted fire met stormy red. Uri's heart thumped as he saw the soft blush marrow the young lion's cheeks and his tail swing slightly. The sky weapon smiled shyly at him and waved.

Oh how Uri wanted to kiss him.

Pushing himself off the wall he was currently leaning against, the neko made his way to his two friends. He was then grabbed into a playful head lock by Jiro which caused Uri to go into a frenzy. Natsu was trying to stop the fight as Jiro laughed as he dodged the neko's claws.

That dog pissed him off.

Then as if God had finally given Uri a miracle, the sandy haired inu's master called for him, leaving just Uri and Natsu. Natsu fidgeted as he was alone with the handsome storm weapon. As he was trying to figure out what to say to the older male, he felt himself pulled to a warm body. His fire like eyes widened and a blush grew on his face as he felt soft lips against his.

It felt good!

Closing his eyes and innocently kissing back, Natsu wrapped his arms around the neko's neck. That's what his master did when Uri's master was kissing him. All too soon Uri pulled away, a teasing smirk on his lips. He felt himself get excited a little as he looked at the panting sight of the lion.

Whispering against the other's furry ear, ''Meet me in my room after lights are out Natsu~,'' said Uri as he gently nipped on the other's ear, earning a sharp gasp from the lion.

As Uri started walked out of the room, Natsu flushed. Tonight? In Uri's room? They..They were probably going to do naughty stuff. Natsu blushed and put his head down, was it too fast? Was Uri just in heat? Was he just in heat? Or was this love?


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu could barely sit through dinner. He was literally shaking. He even had to force himself to relax so that his hands wouldn't shake, which would show off his nervousness to his master. But it seemed that Tsuna had no idea what had happened between his and his boyfriend's box weapons. As the lion finished eating his meal, helped cleaned up, and kissed his master good night, he went to go take a shower.

Undressing and turning on the water to a warm temperature, Natsu stared at his petite boy in the mirror. Fire like eyes shyly glanced over his shaggy golden mane adorned with small furry ears. He then turned his glaze down his strong body that may look fragile but isn't, then down to his creamy thighs as his tail wrapped around him.

_Would Uri like his body?_

_ Would Uri want his body?_

_ Would Uri want him?_

Natsu couldn't think he was so nervous as he quickly washed himself. By the time Natsu had deemed himself throughly cleaned and had freshened himself up, his master was already asleep. Sneaking out of the room quietly, the young lion stealthy made his way down the Vongola mansion to the storm quarters where he knew Uri lied.

Coming to the door, the golden haired boy gulped. What if Uri wasn't here and it was all a joke? But that seemed too cruel of the neko to do to him. Or, what if Gokudera answered the door instead? How could he explain his prescence? As the sky weapon lifted his hand to knock on the door, he hesitated thinking all these thinks when the door suddenly opened. Snapping his head up, he saw the object of basically all his thoughts today come out into the hallway and close the door. Natsu looked at him puzzled. Weren't they going in?

''Master is sleeping and I didn't want to take a chance. So I thought we'd go lay under the stars for tonight.''

Natsu almost fainted. That sounded...really romantic. He wouldn't mind that, actually he liked that better. They both knew what was going to happen tonight. They were going to lose their virginities to each other and claim one another as mates. Natsu would rather that be under the stars in the middle of a forest than in Uri's room forced to keep quiet so the storm guardian wouldn't wake up.

Forced to snap out of his own daydream, the young lion looked down to see the neko had taken hold of his hand. He looked up to see the dazzling smile of the storm weapon.

_ He should smile more often..._

''Let's go, Natsu.''

''Y-Yes..''

And with this, hand in hand, the two snuck out of the mansion walking into the surrounding forest. As they reached a small waterfall about a quarter of a mile away from the mansion, Uri dropped Natsu's hand as he went to prepare a spot. Natsu didn't mind as he didn't even notice as he stared at the scenary behind him. The small waterfall flew into a small waterhole surrounded by various plants. There was flowing green grass darkened by the night sky and shined with moonlight all around them. Crickets and the sound of running water and other night dwelling animals filled the air.

_This was perfect._

''Natsu.''

The lion blushed at the tone the storm neko used. He knew what to do. They mated differently than humans. You usually had only one mate in a lifetime, they were your soul counterpart. Natsu checked as he was sure that was Uri. Next, the first actually sexually incounter was made to be special, cherished, to show the bond and love between both parties. This definitly proved that. And also, you undressed yourself unlike humans who usually would undress each other. Natsu started taking off his clothes as he continued going over what would happen to him. The final thing was that they didn't use those latex things around their genitals like his master did. You didn't have to worry about any diseases or what not since you have one mate and one mate only. Cheating on your mate could mean death. Not that Natsu would ever do such a thing anyway. Looking over Natsu saw that Uri had completely undressed himself. Staring at the pale form bathed in the moonlight made Natsu get excited.

Seeming to sense those melted fire eyes on him, Uri turned around and met his soon to be lover's glaze. He smirked as the other jumped realizing he'd been caught and turned his head away. At this moment Uri decided to take his time relishing in the sky weapon's own body. It was so cute, so adorable, and such a turn on. The neko felt himself hardened as he glanced at the half hard erection between those milky thighs. It was when Natsu finally realized he was being devoured by those crimson eyes that he tried to cover himself up but it was too late, Uri pounced.

Feeling himself crushed against the neko's body, Natsu moaned as his mouth was attacked by the other's. His rough tongue being pulled into battle between both of their mouths. Realizing that the neko slowed down to a sweet gentle make out session made Natsu relax more into the kiss, kissing the other more. It seemed to be that Uri sensed his slight fear when he all of the sudden attacked his mouth rough like that. The golden haired lion moaned and shivered as he felt hands run softly up his sides. He felt those rough hands lift up his thighs, picking him up and making his legs wrap around the storm weapon's waist. Still engaged in their make out session, Natsu didn't realize they were moving until he felt himself being gently lowered down on to the cool grass. The kiss was broken off and glazed over molten lava met lustful red.

''Natsu.''

Said boy gasped as he felt his neko lover move down to kiss and nip at his neck. They were just small marks, hickies, not a mating bite. That usually came right before climax. Natsu gasped out as he felt his pink nipples being played with. The neko currently had his right one in his mouth and the left between two fingers which were rubbing, pinching, and pulling. Then they would be switched till both were puckered red and standing at full attention. He shivered as his stomach was trailed down with saliva. Natsu turned his head to the side as he felt his thighs being marked with bite marks. He felt his legs carrassed and rubbed, licked and worshiped. Uri was ignoring the one spot he wanted the most attention!

Feeling the leg and feet worshipping stop, Natsu panted as he now had a full erection. It wasn't until he opened his eyes that he saw Uri was staring at him. Not in the eyes, not anywhere near the upper body actually, but _down there._

''NO! NO DON'T LOOK!''

Natsu tried to close his legs and cover his most sacred place with his hands but Uri wouldn't have it.

''I didn't know you could wet yourself down here Natsu.''

It was more of a female attribute to do that. However some males could do it too. But that was rare.

Uri didn't mind though. He now didn't have to prepare him. The demons that lubricate themselves at their entrance could also accomdate any object that was put inside. Meaning Natsu wasn't going to be in any pain. However, the neko wanted a taste.

''Let me see Natsu. Let me devour you. Let me love your body.''

Weakened from these words, Natsu felt his arms being gently pulled away from his crotch as it was now opened up to storm like flames eyes.

''AH?''

Natsu eyes widened as he felt the rough tongue of his almost lover lick as his entrance. Said tongue than made a path to his dripping cock. The lion moaned and squirmed, his tail twitching as the neko changed between sucking on his entrance and cock. Natsu was going to explode! As he tightened his grip into blonde and brown locks that he had grabbed on to during his pleasuring, the tongue stopped and Uri sat up.

Natsu whined at the loss.

Uri, hearing the whine, felt his heart thump as he leaned up and kissed his ready lion cub. He felt skinny arms wrap around his shoulders, holding their bodies close. As he continued gently kissing the young sky weapon, Uri positioned himself at the hole of Natsu and started pushing in.

Both males gave out pleasure sounds. Natsu moaned and gasped as he felt him and his crush finally connect. Uri gave out a low groan as he felt the tightening heat of his now lover. Both felt so happy. So content. So in love.

As the two made love in the middle of the forest, with animals all around them, life seem to stay at a stand still and peace come into both minds. Uri started going in deeper and a little bit faster, hitting his lion lover's sweet spot with even more pleasure. Natsu couldn't take it! Uri was going to make him cum.

Sensing Natsu's close release, the storm neko picked up Natsu on to his lap and held him as he went in deeper than before as the muscles clamped down on him.

''URI!''

And what a sight it was to said boy. The sight of his beloved with his head thrown back in the throes of pleasure, his body shaking as his semen went up in between them and splattered against them.

''Natsu..''

The lion shivered as he felt something warm being squirted into him in spurts. It felt good. He felt good. And judging by how much of Uri's sperm was in him, Uri felt good as well. As the two panted and looked at each other, they shared a smile. A smile that would only be shown to the other as they kissed.

This was love.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been 5 months since their first night together. 5 months since they officially became lovers. You would think nothing would change in 5 months, sometimes it does, sometimes it does not. However in Natsu's case, it had.

The lion neko found out the hard way that Uri could be an insatiable pervert. Natsu doesn't mind now but he still had no idea about that side of the storm weapon. He was made loved to by his soul mate once or twice every other day. Sometimes more. It felt good and Natsu loved doing it with Uri, but sometimes it was just too much for him to endure. Seems the duo colored hair neko caught on as he had stopped his advancements. That's right. The young lion hasn't been touched in over _two weeks_.

The first few days were nice as Natsu was able to relax however then Uri disappeared. He later learned from his master that he had gone on a mission with his master and won't be back for another 10 days. Usually Uri would tell him these things but it seemed the neko wanted to give the lion cub a break. Still...at this point Natsu almost wanted to cry. He was so use to having his body filled by his lover that he was going through serious withdrawals.

_ When did he get this perverted?_

He refused to touch himself. That was meant for Uri and Uri alone but Natsu still thought about naughty things the fiery neko could do to him. He shivered. He really wanted Uri back by his side.

And soon enough, the day came when it was schedule for Gokudera and Uri to come back home from their mission. They came back around 2pm Natsu supposes because his master came home with a smile on his face as he had finished all the paper work Gokudera gave him from his mission. His master then proceeded to cook dinner. By the looks of it, he assumed the storm guardian was going to come over for the evening meal. Natsu's ears fell a little bit. Why didn't Uri come see him? Or did Uri get hurt? As he stood in the doorway connecting the kitchen and living room, the lion went through all the horrible scenarios inside his head of what could of happened to his lover when he jumped at the sound of the doorbell.

''I'll be right there!'' He heard his master call out then go to the door, opening it.

Natsu peeked around the corner as he saw his owner and the storm guardian hug each other and share a chaste kiss. As Gokudera took off his shoes and moved into the apartment like home, wide fire like eyes met stormy red ones.

_ Uri!_

Quickly swinging backwards so he hid himself, Natsu's heart speed up. He hadn't seen him in two weeks and Uri didn't even come to visit him when he came home. The lion clenched at his chest in the spot where his heart was.

_ Why would he worry him like that?_

The sound of footsteps didn't reach his golden ears till the source of said steps were right beside him. Turning his head Natsu met the intense gaze of his boyfriend. He didn't know why he was so nervous, but he wanted to get away from Uri. His heart felt like it was going to explode!

''W-Welcome back! I-I hope you enjoy the meal...,'' and with this Natsu tried to book it but he felt his arm grabbed and his body pulled into a warm embrace. His cheeks flushed as he felt Uri hug him from behind.

''I've missed you Natsu.''

Trying to think of a retort on then why he didn't visit him, he heard the quiet voice whisper in his ear.

''I'm sorry I didn't come see you right away. I really wanted to but I wouldn't be able to hold myself back, ruining this dinner the Vongola boss put his heart in to for my master. Also, I was forced to go get checked for any injuries and to replenish my strength. It took the whole day. I'm sorry Natsu.''

''You jerk..''

Uri looked down to see the blush on his adorable lion's face and smiled. The boy had missed him as well. Leaning down, Uri planted a sweet kiss to pouting lips similar to what his master did earlier.

Feeling the soft lips pressing down on his, Natsu spun around grabbing the other's head, tangling his fingers in wild tan and red locks, pressing his lips more to the other's. The kiss got rougher, more exciting as tongues became involved. It was forced to be broken when they heard the sky guardian's voice.

''Natsu! Uri! Dinner time!''

Looking at the annoyed face of Natsu, Uri smiled and ruffled the golden locks.

''We'll continue this later tonight, okay?''

Natsu blushed and nodded at the promise in the neko's words and followed the other male into the kitchen for dinner. Not that he thinks about it, he's quite hungry.

After they ate, Tsuna and Gokudera decided to watch a movie in the living room. As the two guardians were cuddled on the coach, Uri sat on the floor in front of them, with Natsu in his lap. It was a pretty interesting movie for Uri and Natsu kept watching without noticing their masters leaving and entering the bedroom. As the credits rolled down the screen, the lion neko yawned as he snuggled into his mate.

''That was a good movie.''

''It was but don't get too comfy. We still have another activity to get to.''

Natsu blushed at the words. How could he forget.

''Uri..''

He looked up into crimson eyes as he felt his eyes droop in need. He couldn't wait much longer.

''Now, now. Don't tempt me just yet. I'm feeling thirsty so I'm going to get something to drink. I expect you in the bedroom.''

''Y-Yes..''

They both got up and shared a gentle kiss as the neko went into the kitchen and the lion made his way down the hallway.

''AH! H-HAYATOO!''

Natsu froze. That was his master!

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.

The young lion knew they had intercourse just like him and Uri but he was never there to actually have to _hear_ it.

His legs started shaking. He was getting _turned on _by the moans and screams of his master, the storm guardian's grunts, the creaking bed, and the slapping noise of strong hips meeting bare buttocks. Natsu covered his ears with his hands. He couldn't believe this!

As he tried to figure out what exactly to do even though he couldn't move, he felt stealthy arms wrap around him.

Melted flames widened as he felt the nip to his ear. He groaned.

''Wow Natsu. How dirty. Getting turned by our master's having sex. That kinda hurts my feelings.''

That liar, it didn't. Natsu knew this as he felt the other's hand grab his erection through his shorts, feeling Uri's hard on against his backside.

He was just as turned on as he was.

''We should catch up to them.''

''H-Huh-WHA?''

Uri had swiftly pinned Natsu to the wall beside the door to his master's room. His nails gently grazed the wall as he felt his ear licked and his hoodie pulled up to expose his pink nipples to the air. He let out a soft moan as strong hands reached up to grope said nipples, playing with them. They were ficked, pulled, pinched, rubbed, and grabbed until they stood straight up, burning red.

Uri's left hand stayed where it was on the young lion's chest. The right hand however moved down his body, rubbing his stomach and then making its way inside his shorts. Natsu clawed his nails in deeper to the wall as he felt his shorts pulled down to his knees and a rough hand stroke his cock.

The lion neko made all kinds of mewls and moans. However his voice was mixed in with his masters as it seemed to get louder in volume. Feeling the hands leave his body and instead be placed at his hips, Natsu felt his legs spread wide as he heard a zipper being pulled down.

''Wa-wait ah..U-Uri! W-Wha-t if- AHHH!''

''AHHH!''

The screams were simultaneous as Gokudera had slammed into Tsuna's prostate and Uri had entered Natsu in one hard thrust.

Natsu felt tears run down his face as his mouth was forced open in screams as Uri decided it wasn't the night to make love but to fuck. Not that Natsu minded it's been far too long since he was conjoined together with his lover. He wasn't in pain as his hole, which was at the moment being abused by the thick cock of the neko, was able to stretch and lubricate on its own.

Soon Natsu couldn't tell who was moaning, who was groaning, who was screaming, who was making those lewd sounds as the storm's erections slide in and out of the sky's tight heat. He soon collapsed on the wall, not being able to support himself anymore as Uri fucked him the faster, getting his sweet spot hit every time the other thrust inside. The neko's grip on his hips tightened as he leaned his head forward, his bangs tickling Natsu's back.

''Ngh...Natsu..nnh..''

''U-URI! I'M GOING TO CUM!''

''Me..too...!''

As sharp feline canines bit into his shoulder, marking him, Natsu sprayed his seed on to the wall in front of him, moaning as he felt familiar liquid heat flow inside him. Uri pulled out of him, making the young lion fall as he could no longer support himself but was caught by his feline lover.

''Natsu...''

''U-Uri...I missed you too.''

Said male smiled. ''I love you Natsu.''

The two lovers shared a kiss which turned into a heated make out session as the two box weapons wanted another go. However it wasn't going to be out in the hallway anymore so Uri picked Natsu up and took them to the sky lion's room for another round.

As they left, Tsuna's bedroom door opened and Gokudera smirked as Tsuna was blushing as he looked at no doubt Natsu's semen on the wall.

''Ha-Hayato...did you know?''

''Of course. It's been about 5 months. Did you not catch on Tsuna?''

''N-NO! Why didn't you tell me? Jerk!''

''Sorry, sorry. I thought you knew.''

''Well...I didn't.''

Gokudera smiled at the pouting face of his beloved.

''Well how about we follow their example and go for another round as well, eh amore?''


End file.
